<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] salted, un-salted by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392117">[podfic] salted, un-salted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics'>ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Leverage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Baking, Drabble, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot should just get his groceries delivered like everyone else instead of sending Hardison to the store with a list written on the back of an envelope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Hardison &amp; Parker &amp; Eliot Spencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] salted, un-salted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457920">salted, un-salted</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/pseuds/fencesit">fencesit</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's note: </p><p>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMal/gifts">AgentMal</a>.</p><p>Podficcer's note:</p><p>Recorded for VoiceTeam Mystery Box 2020, for the "Live at the Party" challenge.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="https://app.box.com/s/k3sla02peli8ht680yazsa4nd8kt943h">listen + download here</a> -- 00:01:21</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>